Erasing Fear
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Slytherin!George. Fred and George's class must face a Boggart.


**Title:** Erasing Fear  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** George, Fred  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 1,060  
 **Summary:** Slytherin!George. Fred and George's class must face a Boggart.

 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** February Event - 24 Hour - Snake Appreciation Day – Optional Prompt – George Weasley

 **Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Special Class H. Magical & Mystica Creatures – 7. Ghoul – Write about someone who struggles to vanish their Boggart.

 **Year Long Scavenger Hunt:** A5. (word) timely

* * *

Third year Gryffindors and Slytherins stood and faced their nervous professor.

"Does anyone know what a Boggart is?" Professor Quirrell stuttered.

Some hands shot up in the air. "Um, Angelina Johnson?"

"It's a creature that takes the form of your greatest fear," she easily answered.

"Correct. And how do you get rid of it?"

More hands.

"Um, George Weasley?"

"The Riddikulus charm causes a Boggart to change into a humorous form."

"Correct. And today, you all will face a Boggart, and it will be up to you to counteract it," Professor Quirrell announced.

George stared at the ground. He was sure he could do the charm without any problem. Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of his best classes. He was just worried. He had a feeling he knew what his greatest fear was, and he didn't want Fred to see it.

There was nothing he could do for it. The Boggart would change, and George couldn't fake a fear, no matter how much he wished he was able to.

Students lined up. While Fred was near the front, George made sure to be one of the last ones in the line. Maybe they'd run out of time?

One could at least hope.

Alicia Spinnet was first and when the Boggart stood in front of her, it changed into her mother shouting at the girl about what a disgrace she was to the Spinnet family.

Alicia glared. "Riddikulus!" And the woman's clothes became a clown outfit, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Alicia did a little jump and bow before she moved to the side.

Next up was Adrian. This time, the Boggart changed into a snake.

There were a lot of murmurs about that. How could a Slytherin be scared of snakes?

There was a light blush on Adrian's cheeks, but he ignored the whispers and shouted, "Riddikulus!" The Boggart changed into a dancing snake that wore sunglasses and even a top hat.

More laughter.

A couple of more students went, and George sighed when he realized everyone was successfully using the charm in a timely manner. They weren't going to run out of time, and George was going to have to deal with the fallout from his fear.

When Fred got to the front, George carefully watched.

The Boggart changed into the entire Weasley family, all bloodied and unconscious. _'Dead,'_ George's mind supplied. He wasn't surprised by what Fred's fear was.

With a shaking voice, Fred shouted, "R-Riddikulus!"

Their dead family disappeared, only to be replaced with the sight of Bill and Charlie arguing about the stupidest thing, something their eldest brothers did often, and it always got a laugh out of the rest of the family.

More people went and George's mind wandered.

When it was his turn, George took a hesitant step forward.

The Boggart changed into Fred.

People started talking.

"He's afraid of his brother?"

"What kind of fear is that?"

"That's so stupid!"

George knew better, though. It wasn't his brother that he was scared of.

Sure enough...

Boggart Fred began talking. "Look at you! A Slytherin! You're a disgrace to the Weasley family! How can you actually be a slimy snake?! I might have acted as if it didn't bother me in first year, but it was all a lie! I wish you weren't my brother! I'm ashamed you're my twin! I wish you'd leave and never come back!"

George's hand shook as he raised his wand. "R-Ri-dddd-ikulus!" Nothing happened. He tried to sound stronger. "R-Ridd-ikkulus!" Again nothing.

When Boggart Fred continued ranting, George knelt on the ground and covered his ears. He just wanted it to be over.

Someone ran over to him and stood in front of him. "Riddikulus! Riddikulus! Riddikulus!"

Finally, Professor Quirrell put the creature away. "I think that's enough for today," the professor stated.

George looked around the room. All eyes were on him. Some looked mystified. Others looked concerned. Some even looked as if they were trying not to laugh. He met the eyes of the person who stood in front of him to get rid of the Boggart. Fred. "George—"

Before Fred could say anything more, George stood up and ran out of the room.

He just wanted to get away. He _needed_ to get away.

Fred easily found him by the bleachers near the Quidditch Pitch. "George, the things the Boggart said, do you actually believe it?"

"I'm the first Weasley to go in a house other than Gryffindor. And out of all of the houses, it had to be Slytherin."

"So what?" Fred asked. "It doesn't matter what house you're in. You're still my twin brother."

George couldn't meet his brother's eyes. "You can't tell me you weren't disappointed."

"I was only disappointed in the sense that we were being split up when we had never been apart before that. I was never disappointed or disgusted by your house."

"Slytherins are evil."

"No!" Fred yelled.

George finally looked up and his eyes locked with Fred's. "What?"

"Slytherins are not evil. They're ambitious, and sometimes, their ambitions lead them down dark paths, but they're not inherently evil. I know you, George. You're not evil. And you being a Slytherin doesn't automatically make you evil. I believe that with my whole heart."

George looked down again.

Fred continued, "I wish you had told me you were bothered by all of that. It's been two years, and I could have reassured you way back then so you wouldn't have spent all this time thinking the worse."

"Mum and Dad don't treat me like they use to," George pointed out.

"Mum and Dad have years and years of prejudices working against them, but I'm not them, and they don't speak for me. You're my brother—my _twin_ —and nothing, especially your house, changes that. Do I make myself clear?"

Once again, George's eyes met Fred's, and he read the truth in the blue gaze. George nodded.

Fred smirked. "Good. Come on, I think we both have classes we need to get to before we get detention with Snape or Filch."

George shuddered. "I'm not sure which one is worse."

Fred nodded. "I know, so let's go."

The brothers walked side-by-side to get back to the castle. George felt better and maybe having to face a Boggart was the best thing that could have happened to him.


End file.
